


Dinner is served

by Hamyheikki



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), Sinister Six - Freeform, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamyheikki/pseuds/Hamyheikki
Summary: Dinner is supposed to be a calming moment. A chance to catch up with your loved ones or friends, and enjoy some good food in peace.Supposedly.
Kudos: 6





	Dinner is served

**Author's Note:**

> Jenna|Anima is @animathemutant's OC!

_ “Food is ready!” _

The shout from downstairs echoed through the base, alerting the residents of it and prompting them to stop what they’d been doing - laying around, mostly - and rush to the staircase. Otto was in the cooking duty after all, a surefire way to ensure that everybody in the household would be joining in. The tempting scents already flowed out from the small kitchen as the five other members of the family dashed through the doorway.

Otto, still standing by the stove, merely sighed as the two youngest bushed each other aside in order to get the first serving. 

“You know, one of these days somebody is going to end up in an emergency room for this.”

Reaching for a plate of his own, Max smirked, pushing Jenna further down the line. “Wouldn’t be our first visit there.” He had to duck mid-sentence to avoid a blow aimed at his head. “It’s in the job description, y’know.”

Another sigh escaped Otto. “Yes, but having a leg fixed because you took a hit while working is quite different to having to explain to the nurses why you have a fork sticking out of your upper arm.”

“Let it go, Otto. We have been through this before.” 

Otto turned around to properly greet Adrian as the man walked past him,  _ calmly _ , and started to assemble his own plateful. “My point still stands.” Carefully, Otto gathered three plates on his arm, balancing them all the way to the long dinner table. “Is it simply too much to ask for  _ some  _ manners in this house?” He was nearly knocked off his feet when both Flint and Alex chose the same moment to stroll past him to take their seats. 

Frowning, he set the plates down, aiming a glare towards the two men who’d already dug in, forks and knives barely a blur to a naked eye. “ _ Speaking of.  _ I suppose I shouldn’t be overly harsh on the younglings, considering what sort of examples we have around here.”

Jenna, after having pushed a chair out from under Max so she could get seated first, snapped her head up. “Hey! My manners are my very own, I’ll have you know!” An affirmative mutter could be heard from under the table, growing more audible once Alex had reached down and pulled Max back up. 

Across from them, Adrian sat with his back straight, his utensils neatly held. “So, does anyone have anything interesting to share today?”

“Nothing much,” Flint said, scooping in another mouthful. “Alexy and I were working out. The big guy was in a mood for a wrestle.”

Jenna’s eyes light up. “Oh? Who won?”

“You take a guess!” Ignoring Flint’s eye-roll, Alex raised his arms to a flex. “Undefeated, yet again!”

“Just because you have an unfair advantage due to your suit -”

Alex huffed. “And  _ turning into sand _ isn’t the least bit unfair?”

“Gentlemen,  _ please, _ ” Adrian jumped in, his voice even. “Anyone else?” He looked to the young woman currently stuffing a bread roll into her mouth. “What about you? Didn’t you have a meeting in the city center?”

“I did!” It was a wonder really, how she managed to avoid choking on her food as she kept talking. “A girl I got to know a while back. Living the same... lifestyle as we.” She smirked at that. “It was more like a business meet-up, really. She works at a strip-club, gets a lot of useful info that way.”

Otto set his fork down. “Now, is this really a topic for a -”

Max, nearly done with his food already, cut in. “OH, remember the guy she was with? Well I heard that he has a base down in the sewers!” Max exclaimed, already tugging his phone out. “We should go and tryna find it!”

Otto shook his head and returned to his plate.  _ Lost causes. Had been since the very start. _

A sudden clearing of a throat caught Otto’s attention despite the ongoing war of sounds. He turned slightly to meet Montana’s gaze, the man remaining by the entrance. Raising an eyebrow, he gestured towards the chaos that has once been their dinner.

“You want in on this?”

The other man laughed. Walking inside, he reached up to take off his hat.

“What do you think?”


End file.
